


Moving In

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver comes over all the time anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+tumblr+anon).



> Prompt was "them trying to live together"

Silver came over to Gold’s a lot. Gold wasn’t sure if Silver even really had a home, but he kind of just broke in sometimes to watch anime or read Gold’s manga or even just for food, and Gold learnt to shrug it off and go with it. He tried offering Silver a key once, but Silver just kind of shrugged and told him to shut up cos Proteam Omega was on.

Maybe not breaking into a place would feel too domestic to Silver; even when Gold was at home he resorted to a window.

It was at the point that Silver had been at Gold’s house for a week and was showing no signs of leaving that Gold realised they might have moved in together without realising it.

Okay, whatever, Gold thought, and let Silver get on with his anime. He’d never expected Silver to be so into the kiddish shonen anime stuff, he’d expected Silver to get into the more violent shojo stuff that Green liked, like that one about wings…

When it got to the three week point, Gold thought he’d better ask. He waited until it was after Proteam Omega time and Silver was in a content fanboy bliss.

“So, hey, Silv.”

“Mm?” Silver said, hugging a pillow closely to his chest.

“Are you living here now?”

Silver shrugged. “I dunno. I guess. Yeah, why not.”

“Cool.” Gold pulled Silver against him. “Stop clinging to that dumb pillow and cling to me.”

“Oh, if I must.”


End file.
